Bubble
by Tibbins
Summary: SEQUEL TO TROUBLE! Please read that first. Misaki still isn't completely over the incident, and he and Usagi seem to be drifting apart. As Misaki isolates himself from the world, can Usagi break through? Or will he lose Misaki for good? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Thanks for reading ^.^ This is my second Junjou fanfic and THIS IS A SEQUEL! You probably won't understand it unless you've read the first one (Trouble)**

**This Fanfic is Especially for a very good friend of mine for her late birthday present You will know her as Junjou Angel, but I know her as Lush :D Love you Lush ^.^ Hope you like it**

**I cannot (unfortunately) claim any of these characters of my own ... They belong to other people.**

**BTW: At Lush's special request this is an M fanfic. My very first M so I don't know how well it's written**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Chapter 1

Misaki opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear them, only to have them droop again. He was so tired, but in such a good way. He reached his arms up and stretched, letting out a small moan of pleasure as he did. He looked around the unchanging room that – after their last date – He hadn't been allowed out of for about a week. His bruises were almost completely gone now, the occasional yellowish blotch on Misaki's skin the only outward sign of what had occurred that night. Since then, Usagi had cared for him tenderly and treated him gently, choosing his words very carefully; as a writer, Usagi was good at that. Misaki felt a smile claim his lips as he thought of last night and how Usagi had been very good at choosing his _actions_ too. He still tingled from where his older lover had gently kissed each, individual remaining bruise.

Misaki's stomach rumbled, he was hungry, Usagi usually brought him breakfast, but today Misaki wanted to get up.

He flung the covers back and hissed at the cold air on his naked form; he pulled on some clothes and opened the door, yawning. Instantly, Usagi was on him, flapping his hands at him and scolding 'you shouldn't be up, get back to bed, breakfast will be ready soon.'

Misaki grumbled as he shuffled back a few steps, to get out of reach of the hand flapping 'But Usagi san' he pleaded feebly 'I feel much better, honestly. I don't want to stay in bed all day'

Usagi paused in mid flap; his eyes glinted. 'You don't want to stay in bed all day?' he said in mock surprise, then he lowered his voice to almost a growl 'I'll bet you a medium rare, French style steak at your favourite restaurant, _and _a proper date, that I can get you back to bed, to stay, all day, without complaint.' Misaki's eyes widened, but a shiver of anticipation ran through him.

'You're on' he said, trying to imitate Usagi's husky tone, but it came out as a squeak. Usagi grinned broadly and his violet eyes gleamed as he slowly pushed Misaki –hands on either side of his chest – back to the bedroom. They didn't break eye contact and the intensity of Usagi's gaze caused a furious flush to creep up his neck and into his cheeks; but blood was also hurriedly flowing the opposite way, and as Misaki's legs buckled as they hit the bed and he lay back and Usagi proceeded to undo his belt, still holding the attention of Misaki's emerald eyes with his own, placing gentle kisses down his stomach, Misaki felt the need to speak. 'Baka' he whispered; not sure if he was referring to the man at his waist or himself. He decided a second later that it didn't matter, that he could let go of his thoughts and allow this man to pleasure him, allow all his troubles to drift away 'Ahhh!' he cried out softly, his hands fisting the bed sheets as he allowed himself to find release.

Several hours later, Misaki stirred in the older mans arms. Usagi tightened his grip and smiled gently down at the sleeping boy and touched his lips to his Misaki's hair. Misaki snuggled closer into Usagi's chest and sighed contentedly. Usagi laid his head back and stared at the ceiling.

How did this happen? When did he fall so completely in love with this boy, the man he had thought to be his true love was his _brother_ for goodness sake. He sighed and held on even tighter to the boy; whatever the reason, Usagi thought; he wouldn't let Misaki go now.

_XXX_

When Misaki awoke again, he noticed the tray of food on the bedside table. Misaki realised that he was suddenly starving and attacked the plate of rice and sweet omelette.

Since it had happened, he hadn't thought much – if at all – about that day. But now some old insecurities were coming back to haunt him. Last night, when he was half asleep, he had heard Usagi sigh sadly and his grip on him had shifted. Misaki wondered if it was because of him. But then again, he had been half asleep and maybe he had imagined it … Maybe.

**So there you have it. My very first blowjob ;) **

**Did you like it? This will get a LOT angstier by the way :P**

**Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up soon :D**

**Love you all **

**Love Tibbins xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again ^.^ I told you the second chapter would be up soon ;)**

**I hope you liked the first chapter and my previous story ... its not too late to check it out (Trouble ~ on my profile) if you haven't already read it.**

**I hope you like this chapter too :D**

**Disclaimer applies**

**This entire story is dedicated to Lush, but my favourite reviwers will get a chapter or two ;)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Usagi left early the next morning after writing a short note to Misaki

_Misaki,_

_I will be back for dinner; you seem well enough now to take care of yourself for a while._

_See you tonight_

_x _

He usually put some kind of corny P.S like 'I love you' at the end Misaki thought as he read the note, not sure if he was pleased or hurt by the absence of the cheesy line. Also, the note itself was brief and bare of detail. Misaki scowled at the paper in his hand, would it honestly kill him to let him know these things? Then his thoughts from earlier came back with a vengeance and Misaki bit his lip, trying not to jump to conclusions. The last time he had done that he ended up with pain . . . a lot of pain.

Although he would never tell Usagi; the word that had started everything would creep into his mind at odd moments, making his chest tighten. 'Trouble' . . . Maybe that's all he was … No! Usagi had made it clear that he hadn't meant any of that, he had just been angry! Misaki believed that. He had to believe it; or else he didn't know what he'd do.

He wandered listlessly around the condo for the whole day. At around 3, he decided that he needed to go to the corner shop to buy food for dinner as the refrigerator was running low. He grabbed a bag and opened the door. He took a few steps into the hallway. He hadn't been out alone since that night. And with Usagi keeping him in bed (both willingly and unwillingly) he'd only been out once in total on his and Usagi's date.

He had a sudden flashback; he doubled over, recalling insults, hard blows and pain that made him hesitate further.

He was scared. One of his arms was wrapped around his stomach protectively while the other hand was clenched into a fist.

What if they came for him again? What if they followed him home? What if Usagi … _what if Usagi saw me now?_ He scolded himself 'He'd think I was being stupid. The man who grows about sixty different kinds of Marimo would think that I was being childish.' He answered his own rhetorical question and straightened up. 'Grow up Misaki' he continued, forcing himself to the lift 'I have to be the mature one in this relationship, seeing as I'm the one that doesn't talk to teddy bears.' With that, he took a deep breath and pushed the button, ignoring his head when it whispered that although he was not a teddy bear, he was still talking to himself, which was usually considered childish in itself. He didn't deign to answer and prove himself right.

_XXX_

He made it to the corner shop and back without incident although he was tense and kept looking over his shoulder, despite knowing that he was being ridiculous. He had finished dinner by half 4 and was just about to begin his own when the door crashed open. Misaki flinched, fear rising in his stomach, until he realised that Usagi stood in the doorway, cigarette protruding from his mouth and a look in his eye that said he'd been at the office _all day_. It was very similar to that look that he'd had when Misaki had first attempted to confront him about his brother being in his BL novel. This memory brought a small smirk to Misaki's face as he watched the author stride over to the table and collapse into his chair.

'Meeting' he said by way of an explanation before digging into his food with gusto, grunting that it was delicious. Misaki blushed, picked up his chopsticks and began to eat too.

Nothing was said after that. Misaki couldn't think of anything to say in the category of small talk, and he didn't want to blurt out his other worried over dinner; if at all. _I'll get over it soon _he told himself, _Usagi doesn't need to know._

_XXX_

Misaki had a nightmare that night. He and Usagi were walking hand in hand by the bookshop when someone suddenly grabbed Misaki and jerked him away; Usagi let him go and looked on sadly as Misaki cried out for help 'I'm sorry' he mouthed 'But you were just too much trouble.' Misaki yelled his name in disbelief, no, this couldn't be happening! Usagi turned his violet eyes away and he faded into light while Misaki was dragged forcefully into the darkness; then a voice in his ear echoed around him and he woke in a cold sweat, screaming out that mans name who had betrayed him, left him alone, that mans arms were now around him. He struggled while he came to his senses, then he went limp, sobbing into Usagi's chest, indigo eyes concerned and bewildered as he held and comforted the younger man. Surprised further when Misaki began to trace the contours of his face; making sure that he was really awake and Usagi was truly there and that the voice from his dream that resonated in his mind could be ignored, because nothing … _nothing_ was more important than being with this man.

'Stay away from Akihiko'

**So what do you think? I know it's missing smut, but thats because the Angst is starting now ;)**

**Let me know if you like it, if you don't, if you can't decide. All suggestions and comments welcome ^.^ But please try to phrase the bad stuff in a nice, upbeat way :P**

**Love you all**

**Tibbins xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know it's been absolutely forever since I updated this story, I kinda fell out of the fandom and couldn't be bothered to persue this, but I know I need to complete it eventually so TimEpicTaylor sent me a message and it made me want to write, so here you go, another chapter. This one is dedicated to TimEpicTaylor for getting me back into it. I'll see if I can update more frequently but no promises I'm afraid Enjoy ^_^ ***

Chapter 3

'It's never going to happen again. I won't let it. I promise you, you're safe now.' Misaki snuffled into him and Usagi held him, feeling himself brimming with anger at who could hurt this wonderfully sweet, innocent boy. It had been a few days and Misaki was still having nightmares about that day. Usagi was woken up to the sound of sobbing or Misaki thrashing against him. He would scoop up the boy in his arms and hold him until he quieted. He had refused to go into the office. For one thing, these nightly interruptions were exhausting, although he refused to show Misaki just how tired he was. Usagi was usually able to croon Misaki back to sleep but he would be unable to. So he would get up and make breakfast, do a spot of writing and wile away the time waiting for Misaki to wake up. He didn't mind in the slightest. There was no anger or resentment towards the boy. Misaki needed him, It had been his fault that he had been out there in the first place and he was determined to make it up to him. He held Misaki closer 'I promise' he said again.

Misaki bit his lip, but said nothing. He appreciated the promise that Usagi was making him, but he didn't believe it really. Those men had given the air of people who could find you, no matter where you hid. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but his thoughts were running wild. What if they came here when Usagi was out? Or worse, when he was _here_. They hadn't wanted them together, because Misaki wasn't good enough for the gruff, powerful author did that mean that they wouldn't hurt him too? Misaki couldn't be sure. The threat from them had been clear. Stay away from Usagi, or they would do worse than beat him up. Maybe they _would _hurt Usagi, just to make their point to him. He should leave, he should go to stay with his brother and sister-in-law. He couldn't risk Usagi getting hurt.

'I couldn't stand it if you were taken from me again' Usagi said, planting a kiss to his hair. Misaki's resolve caught in his throat. He kept silent, not knowing what else to do. He had noticed the dark circles under his lovers eyes, he knew that his nightmares were preventing him from working, but he hadn't complained once, and Misaki was just so grateful to have him there that he hadn't protested. He would hurt Usagi if he left, he would hurt him if he stayed. There was no winning situation for him. It would kill him to leave Usagi-san. These past few years had been the best of his life. He had been happy, undeniably frustrated, annoyed, furious even. But happy. If he left it would feel like someone had ripped his arm off. He couldn't imagine life without Usagi anymore, nor did he want to. Misaki pulled back, conflicted and confused, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

'We should get up' he said not meeting the lilac eyes 'And you should go to work' Usagi laughed

'I suppose I should' he said, a glint in his eye. He pulled Misaki up and after pressing a soft kiss to his lips threw some clothes at him and dressed himself. Usagi thought that it would be nice to order breakfast in for once, or lunch seeing as it was nearly midday. The couple sat at the table and ate their way through the pilke of food (Usagi hadn't been able to decide between the two meals so got both) Misani was as quiet as he could be. A plan was forming in his mind, and it was not a plan that filled him with happiness. If he was quiet enough, reserved enough, boring enough over the next few days then maybe Usagi would _want_ him to leave. It was the only solution he could think of that wouldn't hurt Usagi. He could go and stay with Takahiro and Usagi would be safe. _And it will be worth it_, he told himself, biting into a pancake _to keep Usagi safe, it'll be worth it._

*** So there you go, what do you think? All reviews and opinions are welcome. Like I said, I can't promise a speedy update but I will finish this story at some point. Hope you liked it, sorry about the non bold A/Ns but the system seems to have gone really weird and won't let me fix it Love Tibbins xx 


End file.
